


O Dilema de Beck

by BiaZoeEl



Category: Bade - Fandom, Jori - Fandom, Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Trisal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Beck volta para casa após de receber uma noticia que pode mudar sua vida perfeita com suas duas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo.Uma pequena história de Jade/Tori/Beck juntos.
Relationships: Beck Oliver / Jade West / Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	O Dilema de Beck

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente !! Escrevi essa é minha primeira fic, e não sei se vou continuar ou não; espero que gostem. 
> 
> Aliás, se haver algum erro podem me falar nos comentários.

Beck, depois de um longo dia na faculdade, finalmente chega no seu apartamento, que divide com os amores de sua vida. Ele está tão cansado, ele teve que ficar até tarde após a reunião de emergência - os produtores do seu filme pediram de última hora - que ele teve que ligar para casa e explicar o porquê a sexta de filmes teria que começar sem ele. Sua cabeça estava a mil após aquela maldita reunião. Apesar de ele ter mil pensamentos, todos falando o que deveria ou não fazer, ele apenas, por agora, queria calar todos e abraçar elas. Seu coração acalmou um pouco e ele pode respirar mais calmo quando ele cruzou o corredor e se encostou no batente da porta para a sala e as viu no sofá, assistindo um filme. Ele não pode achar uma cena mais fofa. 

Jade estava deitada por cima de Tori, usando seu peito como travesseiro, e com os olhos fechados. Para Beck, ela parecia estar dormindo, mas ele não tinha certeza. Já Tori estava sentada, seu braço direito apoiando sua cabeça no braço do sofá e seu braço esquerdo ao redor de Jade. Havia uma manta as cobrindo, não deixando que ficassem com frio. Ela, diferente de Jade, estava prestando atenção no filme, que até mesmo nem percebeu que Beck tinha chegado.

Beck sorriu com a cena, ver seus amores daquele jeito, tão relaxadas, fez com que ele quase se esquecesse das notícias que estavam perturbando seus pensamentos, mas é claro, eles voltaram com força, perguntando como ele iria contar para elas ou se ele deveria ao menos falar hoje sobre. Ele deve ter respirado mais fundo, chamando a atenção de Tori, pois ela virou seu rosto em sua direção e lhe deu um de seus lindos sorrisos para Beck.

“Hey babe!! A quanto tempo está aí?” ela sussurrou para não acordar Jade, ou ela iria matá-la, Jade odeia ser acordada.

Ele devolveu o sorriso, mas não foi um sorriso que chegou aos olhos e Tori percebeu.

“Eu literalmente acabei de chegar.” Beck sai do batente e se aproxima do sofá “Como minhas lindas estão?” Ele perguntou se abaixando no nível de Tori para lhe dar um selinho e um beijo na cabeça de Jade, para depois sentar na poltrona, perto de do sofá.

“Estamos bem. Acho que ela dormiu no meio do filme. Ela comentou mesmo que estava cansada dos ensaios da banda.” ela falou fazendo carinho nas costas de Jade. “E você?? Como foi a grande reunião com os produtores??”

Beck hesitou por uns segundos antes de responder, pensando em falar o que realmente aconteceu depois, para não estragar o clima de tranquilidade no ar ao trazer o assunto à tona.

“Ah... a reunião foi bem, só tô meio cansado...reuniões sabe?”

Tori olhou meio desconfiada. Eles se conheciam tão bem, desde que os três estavam juntos eles passaram quanto tempo pudessem unidos. Claro, no começo o relacionamento não foi fácil, mas eles pegaram o jeito, e agora os três se conheciam como a palma de suas mãos. Morar no mesmo teto ajudou ainda mais, por isso Beck estava com medo de Tori não acreditar nele, fazendo com que trouxesse o assunto naquele momento. 

“Tem certeza? Porque você parece me-” sua frase foi cortada no meio quando Jade aperta sua cintura com força, e fala com uma voz calma demais, assustando Tori e Beck.

“Por que vocês dois, idiotas, estão conversando enquanto estou no meu sono de beleza??”

“Hey nossa Gank está acordada!!” Jade resmunga com a fala de Beck.

“E ela está me sufocando!!” Tori ofega tentando se soltar de Jade, que ainda está deitada em cima dela e apertando sua cintura com força.

“Está me chamando de gorda, Vega?” Jade fala levantando sua cabeça do peito de Tori, olhando de perto, apertando mais ainda sua cintura.

Tori ofega com mais um aperto “Jade!! Não foi o que eu quis dizer”

“oh pare te tortura-la, Jade, e venha me dar um Oi!” Beck fala rindo, salvando Tori.

“Ainda bem que Beck está aqui para te salvar, pequena.” Ela afrouxa o aperto, e morde a bochecha de Tori antes de se levantar para sair de cima da morena, que resmungou com a mordida passando a mão bochecha. Jade foi até Beck para sentar em seu colo e cumprimenta-lo. 

“Oi” Ela olhou para ele de perto e o beijou, levemente, com saudades, passando suas mãos nos cabelos grandes de Beck. Tori se recostou no sofá e sorriu com a cena do beijo, ela amava vê-los se beijar, era sempre tão sexy e doce de se ver. 

Os três estavam juntos a dois anos e meio, desde do final do ensino médio, e bem, eles não sentiam ciúmes um do outro, nem mesmo quando faziam competição/brincadeiras entre eles, apenas quando dois deles estavam saindo e o outro, por qualquer motivo, não poderia ir, era ciúmes, mas não um ciúmes romântico e sim um ciúmes de querer estar com eles, mas não poder. Os três apenas se amavam, de maneira igual. Eles se encaixavam e não ligavam para os olhares estranhos, mesmo que esses olhares estranham, às vezes, vinham de suas próprias famílias.

Eles terminaram o beijo com um selinho e Jade deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Beck, dando um sorriso terno a Tori, que foi devolvido. Um o som da TV se fez presente, os lembrando do filme. Beck não acreditou quando viu que filme elas estavam vendo.

“O meu Deus!!! Eu não acredito que vocês estão assistindo esse filme de princesa e não um filme de terror !!” Ele falou para Tori “O que você fez para convence-la a assistir esse filme ‘de menininha’?” Ele perguntou divertido, meio sabendo a resposta.

“Hey!” Jade exclamou antes que Tori pudesse falar “Eu não posso querer fazer uma coisa legal pela minha namorada sem querer algo em troca??” Beck e Tori trocaram um olhar rindo.

“Claro que sim” Beck falou para a garota em seu colo e voltou-se para Tori “O que você fez, Tor?”

“Tori não ouse” Jade protestou, mas foi ignorada.

“Ela me fez prometer um café da manhã na cama.. E..” Ela hesitou antes de continuar a falar ficando levemente vermelha, o que não passou despercebido pelos dois “..E um oral.”

“Sabia!!” Beck riu ao mesmo tempo em que Jade olhava para Tori de maneira ameaçadora e Tori deu de ombros.

Beck com seu olhar direcionado à Tori, abraçou Jade, que ainda estava com a cabeça em seu ombro, e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.  
“Ela fica tão fofa com vergonha, não?”

“Eu sei” Ela sussurrou de volta e os dois sorriram olhando para Tori.

Ela ouviu o pequeno comentário dos dois e seu coração aqueceu, ela ficou mais vermelha ainda.

“Da para os dois parem de me olhar assim??” Ela falou pegando uma almofada para se esconder seu rosto atrás dela, ela estava envergonhada do olhar dos dois. Daqueles pares de olhos, castanho e verde-azulado, totalmente intimidantes. “Estão me deixando com vergonha.”

“Ou o que Vega?” Jade perguntou divertida, se sentando ereta no colo de Beck.

Tori tirou a almofada do rosto e olhou para os olhos de Jade e ameaçou:

“Ou então não faço o seu oral e nem seu café!!”

O olhar de Jade vacilou considerando as ameaças de sua namorada, mas ela logo se recuperou e colocou um olhar levemente pretensioso em seu rosto. Jade olhou para Beck, que retribuiu com um levantar de sobrancelhas que dizia “ e o que você vai fazer agora?”, e voltou seu olhar para Tori decidida.

Jade se levantou devagar e se sentou no colo de Tori, de frente para ela. Seu olhos conectados o tempo todo.

“Ah é mesmo?” Ela perguntou com um olhar intimidante que fez Tori engolir em seco.

Beck estava no sofá se divertindo com a cena, esperando no que ia dar, ou em quem ele ia salvar dessa vez. Ele amava a interação entre elas, sempre tendo uma “discussão” que não chegava a ser uma discussão, e sim o jeito fofo delas. 

“Sim!!” Tori respondeu sua voz falhando pela proximidade de Jade e o jeito selvagem e intimidante que ela estava a olhando.

“Bom, sendo assim..” Ela fez uma pausa antes começar a fazer cócegas na barriga de Tori “Sofra com as consequências!!”

Tori gritou de susto e começou a rir, tentando sair de baixo de Jade, mas Jade estava sendo forte em mante-lá no sofá. Elas quase cairão do sofá com Tori se debatendo e morrendo de rir. 

“Beck!!! Me ajude, ela vai me matar” 

“Isso é por me entregar!!” Jade falou sem dó de Tori, ela adorava faze-la se contorcer, seja no sexo ou fora dele. 

Tori não conseguia parar de rir e se contorcer, suas tentativas de fugir de Jade estavam falhando, Jade era mais forte que ela.

Beck se levantou da pequena poltrona que estava e foi pegar uma almofada, pronto para se divertir com elas. Ele jogou a almofada com força na cabeça de Jade, que na hora, ela parou de fazer cócegas em Tori, ela, chocada, ficou deitada, ofegante, rindo da cara que Jade fez. Jade virou seu rosto em direção à Beck e lhe deu um olhar mortal, que não dava medo nele, ele apenas jogou um beijinho de volta, não tendo medo da morte.

“HA HA!!! Isso que você ganha por-” Tori parou de se vangloriar para Jade quando, para a sua surpresa, outra almofada foi jogada por Beck, agora acertando seu rosto em cheio “Hey!!” Ela olhou indignada para Beck.

“Quem está rindo agora??” Jade perguntou convencida.

Beck começou a rir das duas, se preparando para o que viria a seguir, as notícias da reunião - que poderiam acabar com tudo - foram jogas bem no fundo de sua mente. 

“Vamos dar um jeito nele, baby” Jade falou para Tori, saindo de cima dela. 

“Vamos!!” Ela também se levantou e olhou para Beck de maneira determinada.

“Ah então agora são as duas contra mim??” Beck perguntou dando um passo para trás cada vez que as duas davam um passo para frente. “Vocês sabem que dá última vez eu ganhei né?”

“Aquela vez não contou!!” Jade falou indignada, não querendo se dar por vencida. “Você começou a nós seduzir e..”

“E acabamos nos deixando levar porque..” Tori completou a fala de Jade, pensando no que falar em seguida “..Porque a gente queria te dar um alivio” 

“Ha ha tá bom, vou fingir que acredito!! Eu não tenho culpa se vocês não conseguem resistir a mim e meus truques” Beck falou levantando as sobrancelhas pretas, de maneira convencida ainda dando passos para trás, cauteloso com a aproximação delas. 

Beck parou em frente à TV, vendo quem iria atacar primeiro. Ele estava percorrendo seus olhos entre as duas, já que cada uma parou nos lados opostos da sala, vendo quem iniciaria e fazendo com que existisse uma pequena tensão no ar. Ele não pode deixar de apreciar a visão de como suas adoráveis namoradas estavam vestidas. Jade estava usando uma camiseta xadrez velha com dois botões apertos, deixando a visão dos seios atraentes, tanto quanto suas pernas que estavam a mostra naquele short de seda curto preto. Tori estava tão linda quanto Jade, usando apenas aquela camiseta azul grande de manga longa, que ela usa para dormir. E mesmo que nenhuma das duas estava com maquiagem ou com o cabelo arrumado ele não pode deixar de admirar suas amadas.

“Hey Beck!!! Nossos olhos estão aqui em cima” Jade falou quando viu o olhar que Beck deu a elas.

“O que?” Ele perguntou confuso, saindo do transe e foi a deixa para Jade gritar: “AGORA!!”

As duas avançaram nele e ele saiu correndo. A próxima coisa que se ouvia no apartamento foram as risadas, eles gritando e correndo que com certeza foi ouvido pelos vizinhos. A brincadeira terminou com os três no chão da sala, deitados no tapete felpudo. Tori estava no meio, ela estava mais perto de Beck para que Jade também compartilhasse o braço dele, para apoiar suas cabeças. As mãos de Jade e Beck estavam entrelaçadas por cima do estomago de Tori e ela estava fazendo carinho nas mãos deles. Os três estavam ofegantes de tanto correr e brincar de guerra de travesseiro, mas com grandes sorrisos em seus rotos. O que eles poderiam fazer?? Eles se amavam e amavam esses momentos apenas deles. Nada poderia separá-los... Ou era o que eles esperavam.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
